This invention relates to copying in general and to producing copies of portions of an original document and at least one selectively positioned supplemental document which masks the portion of the original document not reproduced in particular.
In order to provide goods and services to their customers, large business entities must also provide numerous departments within the business organization with paper work relating to the filling of orders, inventory control, movement and shipment of goods, etc. Take for example a department store. Normally a customer places an order either in person or by telephone with a department designated to take such orders. The individual taking the orders normally fills out a form containing various columns and rows of information denoting the description of the goods to be delivered, the department taking the order, as well as the name, address, and telephone number of the person who will receive the goods.
From the original, copies are made and circulated to each of the departments concerned such as for order collection, shipping, or the like. It is often necessary to supplement the original order form with additional information after an order has been taken, but before distribution copies are made. The present method for producing a composite copy of the original order form and the additional information contained on supplemental documents requires a time consuming process involving the manual positioning and repositioning of the documents during the reproduction cycle.